DuckTales - Avventure di Paperi
DuckTales - Avventure di paperi è una serie a cartoni animati statunitense prodotta da The Walt Disney Company utilizzando i tanti personaggi nati intorno alla figura di Paperon de Paperoni. Personaggi I personaggi principali della serie sono Paperon de' Paperoni e i suoi pronipoti Qui, Quo e Qua. Paperon de' Paperoni appare nella serie come un serio uomo d'affari, si autodefinisce come "Il più astuto degli astuti, il più duro dei duri", ma nonostante tutto dimostra di voler molto bene alla sua famiglia. Qui, Quo e Qua sono anche i nipoti di Paperino, ma Paperino appare poche volte nel corso della serie (infatti si è arruolato in marina ed ha affidato Qui, Quo e Qua a Paperone fino al suo ritorno). I tre paperetti si dimostrano subito molto vivaci ed iperattivi, ma anche acuti ed intelligenti: fanno parte delle Giovani Marmotte. Altri personaggi che appaiono anche nei fumetti sono Archimede Pitagorico, Gastone Paperone, Goldie, Amelia, Cuordipietra Famedoro e la Banda Bassotti. La serie ha anche introdotto molti personaggi originali come Jet McQuack, Tata - Signora Beakley, Gaia, Tonty, Archie, Bubba e Fenton Paperconchiglia. In alcuni episodi dei Duck Tales appaiono anche alcuni personaggi provenienti dai fumetti ma normalmente associati a Topolinia. Troviamo infatti Pietro Gambadilegno con il suo socio Sgrinfia negli episodi Fuga nel tempo", "La Corona Perduta di Genghis Khan", "La perla del potere", "Avventure sui mari" e "La Maschera di Ferro" (con il solo Pietro) e Macchia Nera nell'episodio "Macchia Nera e l'aereo invisibile". Episodi Musica La canzone della serie televisiva è stata scritta da Mark Mueller,IMDb - DuckTales Soundtrack Listing an ASCAP award-winning pop music songwriter che scrisse anche la canzone per ''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers.IMDb Profile - Mark Mueller Episode background music was written by composer Ron Jones.Main Profile Page-Ron Jones Productions.com In contrast to how other composers were creating a "patronizing" and "cute" score for the show, Jones says he composed the music with regard to the audience and its intelligence. The DuckTales Theme was sung by Jeff Pescetto. There are four different versions of the theme song. The original version contained one verse, chorus, bridge, and then chorus. A shorter version of the opening theme was used in The Disney Afternoon lineup with the line, "Everyday they're out there making Duck Tales, woo-ooh," taken out. A full-length version of the theme song was released on the Disney Afternoon soundtrack. The full version contains a second verse, and it includes a guitar solo, which is performed with a wah-wah pedal while making duck-like noises. It also has a fadeout ending, unlike the other versions. There is also a rare extended version that was used in the read along cassettes in 1987. It has a sequence order of verse-chorus-bridge-chorus-instrumental break-chorus. There are several notable similarities between the DuckTales Theme and Hall & Oates's 1980 single "You Make My Dreams," whose catchy rhythm and bass line may have served as inspiration. Film Zio Paperone alla ricerca della lampada perduta uscì nei cinema statunitensi il 3 agosto 1990. Il film vede Zio Paperone e i nipoti scontrarsi col malvagio stregone Merlock, il quale è in possesso della leggendaria lampada magica. Differenze tra la serie animata e i fumetti Le storie di DuckTales sono largamente basate sulle classiche storie "paperoniane" di Carl Barks che venivano pubblicate nelle varie riviste Disney. Paperone inizialmente fu concepito come supporto alle avventure di Paperino, ma presto il personaggio cominciò ad acquistare notorietà e divenne sempre più popolare, tanto che ben presto si trasformò nel fulcro di quello che oggi viene chiamato dai fan “''l'universo di Paperon De' Paperoni''”. Molti episodi di DuckTales, sono un adattamento animato delle storie originali create da Barks; altri importanti elementi come il patrimonio di Paperone, le Giovani Marmotte, la città di Paperopoli e molti suoi abitanti derivano direttamente dai fumetti. Comunque ci sono molte differenze, derivanti dall'adattamento necessario della storia dalla versione cartacea a quella animata: tra queste la comparsa di diversi nuovi personaggi sconosciuti al mondo dei fumetti. Il carattere di Paperone Una delle differenze principali tra le due versioni riguarda sicuramente il carattere di Paperone: nella versione animata infatti il protagonista risulta meno crudele e più gentile rispetto al fumetto originale. L'idea iniziale lo prevedeva più simile alla versione cartacea, solo successivamente si volle addolcire il personaggio ai fini di introdurre la convivenza con i suoi nipoti, la tata e la piccola Gaia. Al contrario nei fumetti Paperone più raramente si apre ai propri sentimenti. Come nel fumetto originale, anche in DuckTales Paperone] è sempre molto attento alle sorti del proprio patrimonio, ma è altrettanto vicino alla sua famiglia ed ai suoi amici. Non usa trucchi o brogli finanziari, lo Zio Paperone dei Ducktales è l'esempio della salute guadagnata con il lavoro duro e onesto, mentre si arrabbia se vede qualcuno diventare ricco imbrogliando. Perciò spesso si scontra con Cuordipietra Famedoro (che è ben felice di mentire, circonvenire e rubare per aumentare le sue ricchezze). L'assenza di Paperino Oltre alla personalità di Paperone, altre differenze sono riscontrabili nella presenza dei nipoti all'interno della sua casa: nel fumetto infatti Qui, Quo e Qua abitano con Paperino. Paperino che è raramente presente negli episodi, all'inizio della serie lascia i nipoti da Paperone per arruolarsi nella |Marina Militare Americana, per questo motivo nel resto della serie fa poche comparse spesso non importanti. Questa è una delle più grandi differenze con il fumetto in cui invece Paperino è spesso uno dei personaggi principali. La ragione dell'esclusione di Paperino non è chiara, ma si ipotizza che sia perché la presenza di uno dei più conosciuti ed apprezzati personaggi del mondo Disney, avrebbe potuto offuscare il vero protagonista della serie: Paperone. Paperino è inoltre penalizzato dalla sua voce poco scandita e a tratti indecifrabile, che a lungo andare gli avrebbe impedito un ruolo più complesso come riscontra nei fumetti. L'introduzione di nuovi personaggi Una delle novità del cartone animato, come detto sopra, è la creazione di nuovi personaggi come il maggiordomo Archie (in inglese chiamato Mr.Duckworth), la Tata Bentina Beakley, il pilota Jet McQuack, Fenton Paperconchiglia, il super-papero Robopap] e Gaia; quest'ultima è basata su Emy, Ely ed Evy, le tre nipotine di Paperina. Jet McQuack invece fu creato soprattutto per sopperire all'assenza di Paperino, prendendo il suo posto in molte avventure. Nella seconda stagione della serie è spesso Fenton a supplire all'assenza di Paperino. Molti episodi della seconda stagione sono incentrati sul supereroe Gizmoduck (Robopap), alter ego di Fenton Paperconchiglia. L'analogia con Paperinik è probabilmente solo una coincidenza, essendo Paperinik un personaggio dei fumetti italiani (anzi, Paperinik nasce per rimediare alle ingiustizie che Paperino subisce da Paperone, mentre Robopap nasce per difendere il patrimonio di Paperone). I nemici di Paperone L'acerrimo nemico di Paperone è Cuordipietra Famedoro, il secondo papero più ricco del mondo, il cui carattere e comportamento rimangono sostanzialmente immutati a differenza dell'aspetto grafico del personaggio, che nella serie porta occhialetti quadrati in luogo dei soliti tondi e una barba molto più lunga; ma la differenza maggiore è che nei fumetti Cuordipietra aveva origini Sudafricane, mentre in DuckTales è scozzese come Paperone (infatti veste con un kilt e un cappello tipicamente scozzese). Questo cambiamento fu reso necessario dal delicato assetto politico del Sudafrica ai tempi della realizzazione della serie, con lo scopo di evitare controversie. Un'altra differenza è che nella serie spesso collabora con la Banda Bassotti, mentre nel fumetto lavora quasi sempre da solo. Gli altri nemici di Paperone, la Banda Bassotti (in originale "Beagle Boys"), erano originariamente una banda di ladri che venivano differenziati solo per un numero di matricola della prigione, avevano tutti lo stesso carattere e la stessa fisionomia, invece in Ducktales ogni bassotto ha un proprio nome, che finisce con “bass” (per esempio Burgerbass o Picobass), ognuno ha una differente personalità ed una diversa corporatura. Manca, inoltre, il Nonno Bassotto (personaggio creato in Italia identificato da una pipa in bocca e dalla scritta "GRAZIA" al posto del numero di matricola), sostituito da una più televisiva Mamma Bassotta (Mammabass). È da specificare che nella versione inglese, i Bassotti hanno invece dei nomi che iniziano con la lettera B, senza accenno al loro essere "Beagle". È assente Rockerduck, poiché negli Stati Uniti il ruolo di rivale di Paperone è ricoperto principalmente da Cuordipetra Famedoro. La Numero Uno In DuckTales, il primo decino guadagnato da Zio Paperone viene considerato più che altro un portafortuna, contrariamente a quanto accadeva nel fumetto. Nella versione cartacea la strega Amelia doveva rubare la prima moneta guadagnata dal papero più ricco del mondo in modo da farne un amuleto che le donasse il tocco magico di Re Mida, nella serie invece la moneta è un ingrediente necessario per creare una "calamita universale" (lo si capisce nell'episodio "La Guerra delle Ombre") che consentirebbe ad Amelia di dominare il mondo. A tal proposito, un'altra piccola differenza è il fatto che il corvo Gennarino, nei fumetti semplice animale domestico a volte "spalla" di Amelia, nella versione americana è chiamato Poe (infatti nei fumetti americani non ha nome), in onore di Edgar Allan Poe, autore della celebre poesia Il Corvo. Viene lasciato intendere che sia in realtà il fratello di Amelia trasformato per sbaglio in corvo da un incantesimo, che la strega potrà spezzare solo grazie ai poteri della Numero Uno. Impatto DuckTales fu uno dei primi tentativi della Disney di creare animazioni ad alta qualità per una serie a cartoni animati per la TV, ed ottenne un immediato successo scavalcando vecchie serie create per il piccolo schermo sempre dalla Disney come I Wuzzles e i Gummi, realizzate nel 1985. La produzione investì molto denaro in questo progetto, mossa che inizialmente venne considerata molto rischiosa, perché all'epoca i cartoni animati per la TV venivano generalmente considerati investimenti a perdere, con uno scarso budget. Molti episodi dei DuckTales vennero animati in Asia da compagnie come la Cuckoo's Nest Studios, la Wang Film Productions di Taiwan, e la giapponese Tokyo Movie Shinsha. Secondo molti critici, l'affidarsi a compagnie straniere per la realizzazione delle animazioni è una dimostrazione di come gli studi di animazione della Disney avessero perso molto del loro smalto durante il periodo che seguì la morte di Walt Disney negli anni '60. Gli sforzi della produzione vennero ripagati dall'enorme successo del cartone, tanto che furono prodotti un film (Zio Paperone alla ricerca della lampada perduta) e due serie pseudo-spin-off (Darkwing Duck) e (Quack Pack.) L'acclamazione dei DuckTales spianò inoltre la strada per una nuova ondata di cartoni animati televisivi ad alta qualità, uno dei più famosi è senz'altro Le nuove avventure di Winnie the Pooh (sempre della Disney) del 1988. La serie Cip & Ciop agenti speciali, creata nel 1989, durante la stagione televisiva 1989-1990 venne accoppiata con DuckTales in un unico show di un'ora. Nella stagione 1990-1991, la Disney espanse ulteriormente l'idea creando The Disney Afternoon, un blocco di cartoni animati da mezz'ora ciascuno per un totale di due ore. DuckTales spinse anche la concorrenza (come la Warner Bros.) ad investire in animazione con Tiny Toon Adventures e Animaniacs. Qui, Quo e Qua appaiono nel video dedicato alla prevenzione dalla droga Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue. Curiosità * Al progetto avrebbe dovuto collaborare anche l'animatore e disegnatore italiano Romano Scarpa che presentò un test di prova, ma l'animazione italiana avrebbe richiesto più tempo del previsto per essere realizzata e così venne affidato il lavoro agli animatori giapponesi, ritenuti molto più veloci. * Negli Stati Uniti le prime puntate andarono in onda per la prima volta unite come un unico episodio dal titolo Il tesoro del sole d'oro. Per motivi di lunghezza furono tagliate numerose scene, ma le puntate sono in seguito trasmesse intere singolarmente. In Italia giunse solo il pilot trasmesso in TV e uscito in videocassetta. Quindi nella trasmissione italiana mancano le scene eliminate, mai doppiate. * La sigla dello show contiene alcune clip realizzate appositamente per essa e non tratte da episodi veri e propri. La sequenza del lancio delle torte o la scena con lo squalo e il sottomarino sono alcune di queste. * Uno degli episodi si chiama I predatori dell' Arpa Perduta, evidente parodia del celebre I Predatori dell' Arca Perduta girato da Steven Spielberg. * Nell'episodio Un eroe a noleggio, appare una sequenza di scontri tra Jet Mc Quack e i Bassotti che ricorda la scena nel deserto in I Predatori dell' Arca perduta. Nella serie televisiva, il protagonista guida il camion con la refurtiva delle rapine dei Bassotti, così come Indiana Jones guidava il carro con l' Arca dell'Alleanza, appena sottratta ai Nazisti, mentre la Banda Bassotti (sopra un' auto del tutto identica a quella di Belloq ne I predatori) inseguono Jet. Sono presenti anche alcune spinte date con il fianco dei veicoli in entrambi i film. * Il piccolo cavernicolo di nome Bubba vive assieme ad un dinosauro ancora prima che Paperone lo conoscesse. Ciò è impossibile, dato che i dinosauri si sono estinti milioni di anni prima della comparsa dell' uomo. * Nell'episodio n. 18 "Dinosauropaperi", Zio Paperone e i nipotini raggiungono una terra perduta abitata da dinosauri, chiaro riferimento al romanzo Il mondo perduto di Arthur Conan Doyle. Sempre in questo episodio vi è il classico errore di mostrare cavernicoli e dinosauri insieme, errore molto comune nei cartoni animati (come è gia stato citato sopra, i dinosauri si estinsero molto tempo prima della comparsa dell'uomo). *Il doppiaggio italiano della seconda parte dell'episodio speciale Il tocco magico è andato perso e oggi esiste solamente una versione registrata da uno spettatore dalla trasmissione nel contenitore di Rai Uno Solletico, privata di molte scene per far spazio alla conduzione e alla pubblicità.L'episodio su YouTube (diviso in due parti): 1ª e 2ª parte. Note Categoria:Antologia